Stacey Forsythe's First Date
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is Stacey's point of view during her date with Chuck Greene


This is same story with " _Chuck Greene's First Date_ ", but this story focus on Stacey during her date. It's has same storyline, but I add different including the ending since it's Stacey's point of view. Same Song from Chuck's story. Enjoy.

On afternoon

Stacey was running in the park while listening to her music. When she taking a break, she sees propaganda about war between the U.S and Anime Empire. She decided to ignore that As she think about that could effect Chuck. Stacey has to get ready for her first date with Chuck. She walked home as she eat her lunch. During her lunch, Stacey think about Chuck as he has good personally. For example, he cared about her daughter as he always protect her. Sometimes, she felt bad that he dealing with his problems like Leon assault him, worried about his career, and thinking about his past. *phone ring* She pick the phone and it was her friend, Michelle. Michelle said," Hey, Stacey. How are you today?" Stacey respond, " I'm doing fine right now." Stacey's friend begin ask questions. Stacey was smile. When her friend asked about her date, Stacey was blushing. Stacey abmit that she getting excited about her first date. Michelle said," you're lucky that you dating a famous motorcycle guy." Stacey said," yeah, but not because of he's famous. He really loved me and I really loved him with real love." Michelle said," touchy. I have to go now because I have to get back to work. Good luck on your date. Please tell how did it go?" Stacey smiled and nod," okay. We'll see. Bye." They hang up.

At night

She began to dress up as she wear Pink dress with pink heels after she finished taking a shower. She put perfume and lipstick. She left the house and begin to walk because she felt like to do exercise. As she walked, she saw two men were sharing at her like a creep. One of men said," hey honey!!! Do you need a bang!!!" The two men Laughed. Stacey angrily nodded. Later, she has arrived to Chuck and knocked the door. Katey said," I'm coming!" Then Katey opened the door. Stacey say hi to Katey and gave her a hug. Stacey see Chuck and smiled," Hello, handsome." Chuck replied," you look..Beautiful." Katey was looking. Chuck and Stacey looked at Katey. Chuck said," Katey, it's time for your bedtime." Katey whine, "but I'm not tired. I'm bored." Chuck answered, "bored? How about sleeping?" Katey answered" no, I'm not going to sleep." Chuck nodded. "Okay, you can watch TV", Chuck said. Katey was happy. So, Chuck put her favorite show. "When I got back home, it's bedtime. Deal?" Katey said," deal, daddy." Chuck and Stacey left the house. Chuck smiled, "Kids." Stacey laughed little. They went to car and drive away. Stacey turn on the radio and listen to pop music. Chuck did weird face. "What's wrong? You don't like it, Chuck." Stacey laughed. "Not my type of music. Let me show you real music" Chuck replied. He changed the music. She listen to angry music.

(Towards Destiny by Tiger Army playing)

Stacey did the weird face as well.

[ _Hit hard and you don't stop coming_

 _Don't wait for the sands of time are running_ _Towards Destiny._ _Strength of will is a weapon_ _Towards Destiny._ _You can be what you want to be_ _Towards Destiny._ _Through embrace of death alive_ _Towards Destiny._ _forever_ _What we create on this night_ _Lives beyond us like ancient starlight_ _WereCat youth that roam the streets_ _They do not fear the darkness_ _Forever Forever Forever!!!!!_ ]

"Wow, Chuck. I didn't know you listen to angry music, huh?", Stacey said. Chuck laughed. "It's not angry. It called punk rock. Never heard of this type music," Chuck said. Stacey nodded with smile. "Not in your life," Stacey said. As they drive to the restaurant, they reserved the seat which they have to sit. After that, Chuck and Stacey begins to talk about their relationship. Stacey told Chuck that she always having a great time with his daughter. When Chuck agreed, she felt like she became a part of the family ever since she taking care of Katey a lot. She never forget about the moment that her first kiss with Chuck which it's during Katey's birthday. When the waiter went up to them, Stacey ordered Caesar Salad and wine, while Chuck ordered Steak with rice and vegetables and champagne.

Later that moment

Chuck and Stacey are going to the car, but Leon saw them while he driving. Leon shouted," You Suck, chump!!!!" Then he did middle finger. Leon drive away. Stacey looked at Chuck who is angry little. Stacey comfort and told him that it's not worth to fight. Chuck agreed. Stacey don't want fight between Chuck and his rivial, Leon, but she will do something eventually. As they drive, Stacey asked," Are you all right?" Chuck answered," I'm fine. I'll take easy since this is date." Stacey don't know what to do to make Chuck clam down. Then, She has a idea as she lean on Chuck which it made him happy. Chuck take her to the secret park and Stacey was confused. As they arrived, Stacey asked," where are we doing here?" Chuck answered," let me show you." Stacey think he will make out in the park, but she not ready for that. Chuck grab her hand and take her to beautiful view of the city. Stacey was scared at first, but she now realized. She was speechless as she never see beautiful thing. "W-w--Wow.. I.. I never see the beautiful view", Stacey said. Chuck hold her hand and said, "You know, this is place where me and Pam liked to go here before she died." Stacey said," really?" Chuck said," yeah, this is your first time that I take you. *sigh*The reason why I take you here because... I.. I want to make this date special... Not just that. Because I love you and you're perfect for me. Stacey was tear in joy as she heard Chuck's beautiful speech. "Well, I... I don't know what to say... I... I love you, too." They hugged and share kiss.

Radio still on and play romantic music.

(Dark and Lonely Night by Tiger Army Playing)

When Stacey hear this song, she asked him to dance in slow. Chuck was nervous as he's bad at dance,but he do it anyway.

[ _In the dark and lonely night, I gave my heart to you_

 _Now I'm dreaming of a love, known only by we two_ _You didn't want my heart to keep, now our love's drifted away_ _And in shadows of the night, my heart it will remain_ ]

Stacey lean on Chuck as she hugged dance.

[ _In the night- is where we met and..._

 _In the night- is where we parted_ _In the night- is where we'll meet again, if only in my dreams_ ]

Stacey asked," what time is it?" Chuck said," it's almost 11." Stacey said" isn't time for us to--" Chuck said," yeah, but after this," Stacey said," sound good." After the dance, Chuck drive her home. Stacey said," I having a good time with you. The place that you show me is very beautiful. Thank you for this date. This is best date." Chuck said," me too. Good night, Stacey" Stacey said," Good night...my love." They kissed as they saying goodbye. As Chuck left, Stacey was happy and singing as her date goes well. As she enter her home, She begins to pick up the phone to talk to her friend about the date. She will continue to talk non stop.

The end.

Thank you for reading. Leave a comment. I hope you like this story.


End file.
